


【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁05

by Junyefengqing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁05

坐在他肩膀上的Reborn：“你急什么呢。”  
迪诺翻了一个白眼：“我还不能急一下师弟的终身大事了吗。”  
“我倒是觉得他们俩这个发展很像晚间剧真的非常有趣呢。”  
“因为你是个魔鬼！”  
“哎——你见过我这么可爱的魔鬼吗。”  
云雀恭弥在室内看着泽田纲吉的战斗。  
原来他已经成长到这个地步了，想让他待在自己身边好像要废点功夫了。  
泽田纲吉不知道云雀恭弥钻牛角尖已经越钻越深，他仍在场地中尽力战斗，结果选择战后除了队伍里多了一个尤尼，好像也没什么太大的区别。泽田纲吉正要开口叫住云雀恭弥，天空中却突然又闪现了几个人，云雀恭弥打断了泽田纲吉要说的话：“好像有个落在并中那边了，我去看看。”  
说完他就好像逃走一般地消失在森林深处。  
迪诺觉得自己简直操碎了心：“啊，我去跟着恭弥，纲你就专心保护尤尼吧。”  
泽田纲吉：“……拜托你了，迪诺先生。”  
迪诺试图安慰一下云雀恭弥，他又试探着问：“恭弥，你和纲怎么了吗？”  
这话他也不是没问过，但是每一次云雀恭弥的回答都是：“跟你没关系吧。”  
“没什么，你的伴郎还是我呢。”  
云雀恭弥：“！”  
“还有草壁。”  
云雀恭弥：“！！！”  
迪诺：“虽然你当时很不情愿就是啦……但是纲那边有狱寺和山本你这边没人也不太好嘛，我们俩是给你当背景的。”  
云雀恭弥大概是和泽田纲吉呆久了，这个时候他除了震惊居然还找到了一个吐槽点——都十年了你还是单身吗……  
“你在焦虑什么呢恭弥，你不觉得这样很不像你自己吗。”  
云雀恭弥当然知道。  
可是遇上泽田纲吉有关的事他卓越的意志力就变得古怪异常——如果可以的话他也不想和自家Omega第一次见面就是那种情景，如果……泽田纲吉能心甘情愿地成为他的Omega的话……以前他还是那样柔软的人，云雀恭弥可以强行把他绑在自己身边，可是泽田纲吉变得越来越强了，他身边的人越来越多，总有一天，他会不再想要和云雀恭弥在一起了。  
即使想着泽田纲吉敢说出那种话，敢说出一个字云雀恭弥用尽手段也会把他留在自己身边，但是在事态真的变成那样之前，云雀恭弥还是不想听见泽田纲吉对他说我讨厌你了。  
所以在事情变成这样之前，云雀恭弥罕见地逃走了。  
迪诺无奈地想着就算战斗力再怎么强，他还是个14岁的孩子呢，感情这种事连大人都处理不好……嘛，虽说会变成这样纲也有问题就是了。  
“总而言之！纲跟你说的话你一定要仔细听啊！”  
……  
泽田纲吉在川平房地产中收到迪诺的联络后，心稍微放下了，想着恭弥果然是最强的，轻松就解决了一个真六吊花。  
泽田家宣抱着云雀礼弥，云雀礼弥又抱着蓝波和一平，神情严肃地不知道在想些什么。  
泽田纲吉背后一阵发冷，他搓了搓胳膊：“冷气是不是开得太足了？”  
笹川了平疑惑地看着他：“你在说什么呢泽田，冷气极限地没有开啊。”  
蓝波想从云雀礼弥的怀里挣扎出来：“尤尼！来玩吧尤尼！”  
云雀礼弥抓紧他：“不可以！”  
泽田纲吉正被这种状况搞得焦头烂额，蓝波又出来捣乱，他现在一个头两个大：“蓝波，乖乖的不要捣乱啦。”  
“不要！蓝波大人就要和尤尼玩！”  
尤尼脸色苍白地望着泽田纲吉：“来了。”  
“敌人来了！”  
云雀礼弥仍然死死地抓住蓝波：“不可以！”  
泽田纲吉也感觉到了一丝不对，礼弥不是这样的孩子，而且蓝波……  
泽田家宣比泽田纲吉更了解云雀礼弥，他飞快地从云雀礼弥的手中夺过了蓝波，抬手就想要给他一个肘击，却被一片浓雾拦下，从雾中伸出一只手，抓住了云雀礼弥的胳膊，另一只手抓住了尤尼，又一个真六吊花就这样出现在他们的面前。  
“礼弥！尤尼！”  
“尤尼大人，确保。彭格列十一代目，亦可带走。”  
“趴……趴趴——哥哥——”  
泽田家宣离他最近，也不知道从哪里掏出了和父亲一样的拐子再次发起攻击，可是在打中敌人时对方却突然变成了一团雾气，冲破了所有人的阻挡飞向天空。  
桔梗在外面接应，他看着冲出来的毒狼忍不住嘲讽对方：“哼哼，说是彭格列的十代目和守护者，说到底也才是一群小鬼而已，尤尼大人就由我们接收了。”  
“说得没错，一群天真的小鬼真是给人添麻烦。”突然出现的匣兵器打中了毒狼，强烈的冲击让他手里的尤尼和云雀礼弥一起掉了下来。  
尤尼被一团电气接下，轻轻地落到了伽马的怀里。但是等伽马再反应过来还有个孩子已经来不及了，云雀礼弥擦着他的手直直从空中落下——  
“礼弥——”泽田家宣掏出了他的匣子，一团云属性火炎飞出，铺在地上瞬间膨大，云雀礼弥落在上面弹了几下，然后慢慢地滑了下来。  
伽马：那不是传闻中彭格列十代目的孩子们吗，这个年纪就能有这种程度的火炎啊。  
泽田纲吉反应极快地燃起了火炎，不过在这之前小儿子已经被大儿子的匣兵器救了。  
泽田纲吉在空中问他：“没事吧，礼弥？”  
“我没事哦，趴趴。”云雀礼弥拍拍身边的庞然大物，“也谢谢滚滚。”  
躺在他身边的是一只超大的企鹅，它柔软的肚皮正好给了落下来的云雀礼弥缓冲，企鹅拍了拍自己的肚皮，发出了嘎的一声。  
收回匣兵器的泽田家宣一副欲言又止的别扭表情：“……以后不要做这种事了……”  
“对不起，哥哥。”  
泽田纲吉皱起眉看向敌人：“居然对小孩子下手。”  
“意想不到的人和事一个接一个地冒出来了呢。真是没办法，这里就由毒狼上场吧。”  
“终焉之时——”  
……  
泽田纲吉抱着两个孩子哄他们睡觉，大概是身为黑手党首领的儿子已经习惯了这种程度的惊吓，云雀礼弥睡得毫无压力，倒是泽田家宣一直不睡。  
“刚见到你们的那天晚上也是礼弥睡着了，家宣不睡呢。”  
“……要你管啦。”  
泽田纲吉揉揉他的头：“白天的企鹅是你的匣兵器吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”泽田家宣回答他，“不过因为指环的输出率，能变那么大就已经是极限了。”  
“那么大已经很了不起啦。”  
泽田家宣提到自己的匣兵器有些自豪：“云的增殖不仅可以变大，还能分裂，只要我想弄个企鹅群落出来完全没有问题。那些企鹅能够团成球，攻击手段是不缺的。它们的冰之屏障是我现在能做到的最大防御，甚至能够挡下那个男人的全力一击。”  
泽田纲吉哭笑不得：“不要叫你爸爸那个男人。”  
“一点都没有爸爸的样子我才不想那么叫他。”  
“虽然这话你不爱听……”  
“我们两个很像吧，我知道，所以我才讨厌他。”泽田家宣撇嘴，“好像我做的一切都是因为我是云雀恭弥的儿子一样，真让人不爽。”  
泽田纲吉笑起来：“那你得努力把他变成泽田家宣的爸爸才行啊。”  
“哦，这个听起来不错。”  
“所以要好好照顾自己和弟弟哦。”泽田纲吉轻轻地抱住他，“真好啊，我有点羡慕十年后的我了，我要遇到你们还得再等十年呢。”  
“你总有一天也会长大的。”  
“唔……这话竟然是自己儿子对自己说这感觉还真是……”  
“爸爸。”  
泽田纲吉睁大眼睛看他。  
“我的性格和他很像，所以这话我只说一遍哦。”泽田家宣拉着他的手，“谢谢你让我诞生在这个世界上，没有因为我是个意外处理掉我，能够照顾我，爱着我，真的很谢谢你。嗯，就算是替刚刚出生的我说的吧。”  
泽田纲吉的声音有点抖：“你……你知道了？”  
“所以才说你们是笨蛋啊，为什么会觉得这种事能瞒我一辈子啊。”泽田家宣翻了一个白眼，“我屁放完了，睡觉了。你们明天不是还有战斗吗，快点睡吧。”  
泽田纲吉捏他的脸：“小孩子不要说这种话！”  
一夜很快就过去了，怀着不同的思绪，众人在晨光中醒来。  
狱寺隼人将一管药剂交给泽田纲吉，他的身周淡淡地飘着樱桃味，泽田纲吉好半天才反应过来这是什么。  
“十代目。”狱寺隼人露出了有些不好意思的微笑，这种表情对他来说不太常见，“昨天也说了，我想要成为配得上十代目的左右手，所以这个，我决定不再用了。”  
“狱寺君……”  
“是十代目让我知道了强大也是有很多种的。”狱寺隼人说道，“我想要成为像十代目一样能够支撑别人的人，在那之前，我也要坦率一点面对自己才行，所以这个，我不用了。”  
“既然狱寺君这样决定了的话……”泽田纲吉将药剂收到口袋里，“我知道了。”  
泽田纲吉抱着两个孩子留在营地留守保护尤尼，其他人就按照原来的计划分头在预定的线路上埋伏等候。  
泽田纲吉想着，恭弥还是没有来呢……  
而云雀恭弥正独自一人站在森林的外围——跳马那家伙……敌人在这片森林的哪里？！  
去接斯库瓦罗的迪诺：“阿嚏——”  
云雀恭弥在森林中乱走，突然听见了远处的爆炸声，就在他即将走到的时候，他眼前突然出现了一个让他熟悉得不能再熟悉的人影：“kufufu云雀恭弥，要不要听听我的提议？”  
“不听。”  
泽田纲吉一个哆嗦，差点没把云雀礼弥从他腿上抖下来。毕竟是在小孩子面前，即使他担心得不行也要强装镇定，可是刚刚那阵恶寒实在是让他忍不住抖了两下。  
“趴趴？”  
“没事，礼弥去找哥哥吧。”  
“嗯！”  
接到联系的泽田纲吉终于忍不住了：“我想……我想去看看。”  
“这件事你自己决定就行啦。”  
于是泽田纲吉燃起火炎，跃入空中，直直向战场飞去。  
泽田家宣抱着弟弟，望着他的身影。  
随着泽田纲吉的加入，白兰也终于来到了众人面前，他背后的翅膀闪耀着火炎的光芒：“纲吉君既然出现了，我不来也不好吧？”  
泽田纲吉面无表情地望着他：“无所谓，你出现了我就会在这里打倒你而已。”  
“你们的火炎已经耗尽了吧？”泽田纲吉回头看向众人，“所以这里就交给我吧。”  
云雀恭弥没管他提起了拐子。  
“恭弥。”这是意料之内的事，泽田纲吉对他说，“这是我的战斗，能请你好好看着我吗？这次你一定能明白我要跟你说的话。”  
云雀恭弥眯着眼睛和他僵持了一会儿，终于还是妥协地放下了手。  
白兰觉得这出闹剧也该结束了，他拍拍手：“真会说啊纲吉君——那就让我来看看你有多少本事吧。”  
但是聚集了所有人的火炎的白兰很强，泽田纲吉被他掐住脖子按在地上，却无法反抗。  
“这就是你的觉悟吗？”  
“……怎么可能——”  
预料之中的结界终于出现，白兰将火炎熄灭的泽田纲吉踢开，转身走向尤尼：“小尤尼——你看我说你逃不掉的吧？”  
而结界之外的云雀恭弥握着浮萍拐的手指正因为用力过度而发白，要不是泽田纲吉刚刚的眼神实在太过认真，他早就把自家Omega给拽回来了。  
“云雀恭弥！你在干什么呢！”  
云雀恭弥抬手挡住了飞过来的拐子，紧接着另一只拐子也攻了上来，泽田家宣突然冲过来攻击，云雀恭弥一把握住了他的拐子，两人就这样僵持起来。  
泽田家宣大喊：“你要再一次——你要再一次让他死在我的面前吗！”  
云雀礼弥抱住他的腿都快哭了：“哥哥你不要这样快住手啊——”  
云雀恭弥听见他这么说心都停跳了一瞬间，那一瞬间他的心里一股无名的火腾地一下冒出来，云雀恭弥反手制住了泽田家宣把他压在地上：“你给我适可而止。”  
你以为我不想进去，你以为我不想出手吗！但是，但是——  
“他不惜一切也想向我传达的事情，你也在这里认真看着。”  
泽田纲吉躺在地上已经近乎失去意识，却还是隐隐约约地听见了什么声音。  
“已经没有想要跟你说的事情了哦，云雀君。”白兰笑着说道，“因为纲吉君已经……哦呀，你醒啦纲吉君？”  
“因……因为我还要保护尤尼……”泽田纲吉爬起来，但是仍在发抖，“和大家约定好了，要打倒你，一起回到过去的……”  
“可是你现在怕得不是都发抖了吗。”白兰像是突然想到了什么似的，“啊，这样吧，纲吉君，我有个提案哦，如果你带着彭格列戒指成为我的东西的话，我就放过你的朋友吧。”  
“就是政治联姻啦，你知道吧？就算你已经被云雀君标记了，以米鲁菲奥雷的技术手段想要去掉这种标记轻轻松松啦，要不要考虑一下？反正云雀君也是用强的，你对他没什么感情吧？”  
泽田纲吉睁大眼睛看着白兰。  
这个人在说什么呢……难道说，难道说恭弥也一直是这么想的吗？所以我推开他他会生气，我不说那种话他会觉得寂寞……因为我从来没有说过，所以他觉得我不喜欢他，想要离开他？  
我一直以为恭弥不听人说话，态度太过强硬，其实都是我没有好好去了解他吗？  
泽田纲吉转头去看云雀恭弥，果不其然他现在脸黑得跟什么一样，泽田家宣被他抓在手里觉得自己胳膊都快断了。  
“我知道的哦，毕竟是彭格列十代目，我们那里资料一大堆呢。刚上初中开始分化你就被云雀君逮到，变成了他的Omega，就好像他的附属品一样，还要给自己的Alpha洗衣做饭带孩子。本来以为要这样下去一生，Reborn来了告诉你能成为彭格列十代目，可是Omega根本离不开Alpha，真是滑稽，如果你是个Beta都不会这样丢人。”白兰继续引诱他，“怎么样？我可以让你摆脱云雀恭弥哦，甚至可以进行改造让你变成不输给云雀恭弥的Alpha。这样你受到的屈辱和……”  
泽田家宣终于因为忍不住手臂的疼痛闷哼出声。  
“才没有呢！”泽田纲吉打断了他，“我不觉得这是什么屈辱的事。不如说遇到恭弥我才真正找到能够珍视一生的东西，能够鼓起勇气有了这么多朋友。因为我喜欢他，喜欢得不得了，所以才想要一直和他在一起，因为想要够资格站在他的身边，所以才要努力变强的。”  
泽田纲吉这样反驳了。  
云雀恭弥第一次听见自己的Omega袒露心声。一直以来泽田纲吉只是乖巧地做着他分内的事，云雀恭弥想要保护好他，把他放在自己眼前。但是不知道什么时候开始，泽田纲吉想要走出他的领地，云雀恭弥曾以为他走出去就不会再回来了，而泽田纲吉现在告诉他我喜欢你，我会永远在你身边。  
“恭弥你快放手！家宣的手要被你折断了！”  
云雀恭弥这才反应过来他手里还拽着他儿子，但是泽田家宣也不知道为什么一个疼字也没喊，他脸上又是惊诧又是疑惑，似乎也忘了自己的胳膊正被人掰在背后，连疼痛都忘了。  
“什么如果自己不是个Omega就好了，如果能变成Alpha就好了，我从来都没有想过如果没有遇到过恭弥就好了这种事！遇到他是我这辈子永远不会后悔的事情！”泽田纲吉即使仍在发抖，但他的眼神无比坚定，“我是云雀恭弥的Omega这件事在我死之前绝对不会改变——我们还有未来的十年二十年要度过，所以我一定要在这里打倒你！”  
“可是纲吉君，你现在连火炎都燃不起来了哦。告白倒是很感人至深，可惜我是被拒绝的那方所以现在很火大呢。”白兰手里出现了一条迷你白龙，“反正我要得到彭格列戒指的手段有很多啦，所以能请你现在去死吗？”  
“等——等下——”  
“不等~”  
云雀恭弥也不管泽田家宣了，掏出拐子就冲向结界，但是仍然是白兰动作更快，泽田纲吉就这样在云雀恭弥的眼前被射中了心脏，他似乎还维持着惊讶的表情就这样倒在地上。  
“爸爸——”  
云雀礼弥拉住了泽田家宣：“别去。”  
“礼……”泽田家宣回头看向云雀礼弥，云雀礼弥的眼睛已经变成了金红色，表情异常冷静：“有什么要来了。”  
迪诺一伸手拉住了云雀恭弥，却毫不费力地就把他拽了回来。  
“恭弥——恭弥！”  
云雀恭弥就像听不见他的话一样，死死地盯着泽田纲吉。  
“……好痛！”泽田纲吉捂着胸口又坐了起来，从衣服里掏出一个指环来。  
云雀恭弥这才忽然感受到时间的流逝，他回头看向还拉着他的迪诺：“松手。”  
“啊啊啊我知道了。”  
白兰：“被脖子上的戒指给救了吗，你有的时候的确会有这种狗屎运呢。”  
“……”泽田纲吉握紧了那枚指环，“的确，没有大家的支撑我是走不到这里的，陪我度过了这些日子的大家是我最珍贵的宝物，所以我不会再让你伤害别人了，白兰！”  
泽田纲吉额头的火炎再次燃起，金红色的眼睛静静地望着白兰，让他有些无奈：“唔，真是麻烦，你应该知道，就算你那破破烂烂的身体即使再一次燃起火炎也没有用的吧？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
黑色的身影映照在泽田纲吉的面前，Giotto轻轻地露出了微笑：“我不讨厌努力的孩子哦。”  
泽田纲吉呆呆地望着他：“你是……”  
“这什么啊？事到如今还要玩什么小把戏吗？”  
尤尼：“你也能感受到吧，这位是真真正正的彭格列一世。”  
“小尤尼你不要开这种玩笑哦。”  
Giotto倒也没把白兰太当回事，他转头看向了外围：“那么我要做决定了哦。”  
“说得好像我们不同意你就不会做一样。”  
“真的是有个任性的首领大人真是麻烦。”  
“快点，我要回去了。”  
Giotto满意地又回过头来看向泽田纲吉：“那么十世啊，让我来解开你的枷锁吧。”  
一定要说结局的话，泽田纲吉应该是胜利了，他保护了未来，能够让众人平安地回到过去。但是从另一方面看，尤尼在他们眼前消失了，就在泽田纲吉即将碰到她的一瞬间，那个像是灿烂的晴空般的女孩变成了海市蜃楼，变成了海上泡沫，轻飘飘地消失了。  
至于白兰，我起了，一刀秒了，有什么好说的。  
为了处理战斗后的繁杂事宜，泽田纲吉在基地里忙得团团转，等他再看到云雀恭弥，云雀恭弥居然和泽田家宣坐在一起一派父慈子孝的场面。  
泽田纲吉关上拉门。  
我刚刚是不是瞎了。  
“趴趴——”  
完了，好像不是。  
泽田纲吉又拉开拉门：“你们怎么突然这么……和谐了。”  
云雀恭弥：“我心情好，就不和小鬼计较了。”  
泽田纲吉：听迪诺先生说你差点把家宣的胳膊扭断……  
泽田家宣：“嗯，我心情也不错，所以就不和中二病晚期计较了。”  
泽田纲吉：不是你们关系不好的根本原因根本没有解决啊！  
云雀恭弥冲他招手，泽田纲吉就慢慢地凑过去。云雀恭弥把怀里的云雀礼弥丢给他，泽田纲吉就接过来放到自己腿上。  
泽田纲吉：怎么好像已经开始老夫老妻模式了。  
云雀恭弥现在的心情真的很不错。  
他家Omega说喜欢他，说要十年二十年，要一直在他身边呢。  
估摸着就算现在有人把并盛中学的大门掀了他也能少打两拐子。  
打还是要打的，但是可以少两拐。  
“恭弥。”泽田纲吉叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“嗯，我现在知道了。”  
“不过这话很害羞所以我从来没跟你说过。”泽田纲吉补充道，“不是我讨厌你了。”  
“就算你讨厌我我也不会放手的。”  
云雀礼弥抬头看着把他夹在中间的两个大人，觉得他们好像越来越近了哦……  
“咳！”泽田家宣用力地咳了一声。  
泽田纲吉瞬间清醒退开，被打断的云雀恭弥瞪了大儿子一眼。  
泽田家宣无所谓地一摊手。  
时间过得很快，泽田纲吉他们要回去了。  
泽田家宣拉着云雀礼弥的手，站在一边静静地望着他们。  
泽田纲吉回过头来跟他挥手，云雀恭弥站在他身边但是尽量在远离人群，往这边看了一眼。  
身边的云雀礼弥跟他们用力挥手，泽田家宣就也抬手挥了两下。  
这大概就是最后一次看见他了吧。  
泽田家宣放下手。  
礼弥还不知道他已经死了，接下来要怎么办呢，我答应过他要做一个好哥哥的。  
泽田家宣最喜欢的人一个是泽田纲吉，一个是云雀礼弥。云雀恭弥虽然也不是不喜欢，但是泽田家宣面对他的时候总有些别扭。因为泽田家宣八岁的时候就知道自己是怎么出生的了。  
他六岁的时候云雀礼弥出生了，泽田纲吉抱着弟弟给他看，云雀恭弥戳着云雀礼弥的肚皮，弟弟就乐得往外吐泡泡。  
和在双亲的祝福下出生的弟弟不同，泽田家宣的出生仿佛是个错误，他是他的爸爸强迫了另一个爸爸才出生的。泽田家宣听见城堡里的下人在讨论这件事的时候，平时天不怕地不怕的他竟然躲在拐角里第一次有了恐惧的感觉。  
我和弟弟不一样……我是爸爸被强迫生下来的。  
于是从那天起，泽田家宣不再喜欢云雀恭弥了。  
泽田家宣苦恼了三年，14岁的泽田纲吉就在这时突然出现在了他的面前。25岁的他平时是个温柔内敛又稳重的人，但14岁也有点犯蠢，会吐槽会害羞，要更加活泼一点，感情的表达方式也更加热烈一点。  
当时的泽田家宣连被云雀恭弥压在地上都忘记了。他满心考虑的都是爸爸没有讨厌云雀恭弥，那么也不会讨厌生下我吧？  
我也……我也是爸爸满怀希望生下来的孩子吗？  
他们马上就要回去了。泽田家宣想着，估计就算想要确认也没办法了吧，再说这种丢脸的问题怎么可能说得出口，就算他还活着也不会问啦。  
云雀恭弥似乎是对泽田纲吉说了什么，他无奈地笑起来，似乎在反驳他，然后又回头最后跟他招了招手，就消失在一片白光之中了。  
“啊——终于结束了——”十年后的泽田纲吉在原地伸了一个懒腰，“我还是假死状态被扔进去的，真是为难人啊，哎呦我的腰……”  
泽田家宣睁大眼睛看着原地不应该出现的人，他冲过去想要碰又不敢碰，手停在半空中——  
“家宣？怎么啦，我不在的时候有没有好好照顾弟弟啊？”  
“你还活着？！”  
泽田纲吉：“……你这孩子怎么说话呢……”  
泽田家宣鼻子一酸，咬着嘴唇就不争气地开始掉眼泪，泽田纲吉赶紧蹲下来安慰他：“啊，没事没事，爸爸回来啦，以后哪都不去了，不会再让你担心了。”  
泽田家宣：“……你骗人。”  
泽田纲吉抱住他：“我错了我错了我不会再骗你了。”  
云雀礼弥抬头看着哥哥哭，就给他拍后背：“哥哥这么大了不哭哦。”  
“可恶云雀恭弥那家伙肯定知道我就说他怎么这么游刃有余……”  
“都说了不要叫你爸爸全名嘛。”  
“爸爸。”泽田家宣轻轻地问他，“你会讨厌生下我吗。”  
“怎么会呢，家宣是我和你爸爸第一个孩子，所以你出生的时候我们都很开心哦。”  
“……是吗。”  
……  
和来的时候不同，泽田纲吉经历了那段下落的过程，似乎有个熟悉的声音在他耳边这样说——  
“谢谢你遇见了我。”  
可是实在是太轻了他甚至不知道到底是自己的幻觉还是真的。  
如果是真的，那到底是恭弥还是恭弥先生呢……  
泽田纲吉一边为难地思考着，一边走向学校。  
云雀恭弥日常在校门口当值，泽田纲吉路过的时候跟他打招呼：“早上好，恭弥。”  
“嗯。”  
泽田纲吉从书包里掏出一个小布袋子递过去：“这是你的便当。”  
云雀恭弥疑惑地接过来：“你平时不是会在午休的时候送过来吗。”  
“啊，那个，因为之前觉得不好意思，而且不想让别人知道恭弥跟我结婚了传闲话嘛……”泽田纲吉心虚地回答，“不过我想了很多，你看狱寺君都公开他是Omega的事了，那我们的事应该也没什么吧。恭弥又不会在意，不如说你反倒希望人尽皆知呢……”  
云雀恭弥：“怎么，做我的Omega很丢脸吗。”  
“没有哦。”泽田纲吉踮起脚轻轻地亲了一下云雀恭弥的脸颊，“所以工作加油。”  
云雀恭弥：“！”  
大概是云雀恭弥真的努力工作了，当天的校门口腥风血雨。大杀特杀的云雀恭弥心情很不错，他拎起便当盒转身回了接待室。  
“去告诉泽田纲吉，午休的时候来接待室。”云雀恭弥顿了一下，补充了一句，“不要再像以前一样偷偷摸摸的了。”


End file.
